


Little Things #91

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [91]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Cute and warm Yugyeom





	Little Things #91

Yugyeom scoots closer to you, making you grin. He's practically shivering from the temperature but he insisted that he can take it and even offered to watch the snowfall with you at your terrace. He's covered from head to toe, cute pink earmuffs scratching your neck as he leans his head on your shoulder.

"So warm," he mumbles.

You grin to yourself and blow on the cup you're holding. Aside from a giant boyfriend to shield you from the cold, you also have a mug of hot cocoa to keep you warm inside.

"That smells good," Yugyeom says when the aroma hits him.

"Would you like some?" you offer.

"Yes please."

"Then make some."

Yugyeom whines, making you laugh. You put the cup in front if him and motion him to drink. He encloses your hand with his, so it's like you're helping a child with his sippy cup. What an adorable oversized man-child this one is.

"Yah, Kim Yugyeom why did you drink it all?!" you realise he didn't let go until it's empty.

"Oh, sorry, did you want some?"

"Yes!"

"Then make some."

You hit his chest with your gloved hand. Yugyeom giggles and hugs you tightly in return.


End file.
